Fighting and Reforming
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: He wanted to follow in his Humanitarian parents' footsteps, she wanted to stay where they were in Hillwood. This was their end, but also a new beginning for them. For everyone.
1. Fighting

**Story Type** : One Shot/Mini-Series Prelude

 **Character(s)** : Arnold, Helga

 **Others** : Miles, Stella, (mentioned) Phil S., (mentioned) Gretchen S., (mentioned) Vincent/Pigeon Man

 **Genre(s)** : Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating** : T

 **Warnings** : mentions alcoholism, brushes over death as well as divorce in non-descriptive manners

 **Note** : Follows the events of the Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie by about 20-21 years later, thus the kids of the show are all older (most about 30-31, maybe 32 for some), with the exception of this first part. Arnold and Helga are in their early 20s. I haven't watched too much Hey Arnold! in a long while, so please forgive me for the flanderization of the characters, it is not intentional.

* * *

"I told you, Helga.." Arnold said, walking past her to his closet. "I don't want to stay. You've known that since we were kids." He said, his back to her as he opened the door to look through his clothes inside.

Helga scoffed. "You never outright said that, Football Head!" She stomped her feet as she walked over to him, pausing at the end of the bed to watch him. "What about me? What about what I want, huh?" She held her arms open, her brow furrowed.

Arnold, pausing in putting a pair of his folded cargo pants, sighed again. "It's always about what you want." He said, resuming his placing of his clothes inside the backpack.

"What did you say!?" Helga snapped at him, fed up with his attitude as he continued to pack his things.

Arnold didn't say anything, just continuing to put his things in the pack; pants, underwear, shirts, socks. Was he missing something?

"Hey! Football Head!" Helga grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so they were facing. "You aren't going anywhere!" She said, pulling him up so they were facing each other.

Arnold's eyes became angry. "You can't stop me, Helga!" He pushed Helga away, her stumbling a few steps back from him. "I'm going to help the Peace Core, just like my parents! It's not my problem if you won't go see a therapist for your anger, if you want to just stay here and wallow!" His eyes locked with her widening ones, he was pulling out all the stops. "We're done! I'm not going to let you hold me back anymore! Its because of you that I missed my grandfather's funeral all because it was at the same time as Ulga's wedding! You knew I was hurting, but you still made me go! I didn't get to say goodbye!" Tears welled in his eyes.

"A- Arnold.." Helga's voice was wavering, her eyes becoming wider as tears welled up inside.

"No, Helga! We're done! I'm going to join the Core and nothing you can say or do can stop me, because we're through!" Arnold was panting, his cheeks and ears were red and tears rolled down his face.

"We're.. we're done.." Helga repeated, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at him. "Y- you're right, Football Head.." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Arnold watched her walk out, bitter and angry, too wrapped up in his emotions to stop her. It was her fault. She had held him back, so many times. And now he was free, free as a bird, like Vincent.

* * *

Helga stomped down the stairs of the boarding house, angry tears rolling down her face. She muttered angry things under her breath.

"Stupid Football Head. Stupid Humanitarian parents..."

She didn't notice that two people had heard their spat from the first floor, both concerned. She opened the door, turning to see Miles and Stella, Arnold's parents, looking at her with wide eyes. She ignored them, slamming the door and walking down the stoop, determined never to walk into that boarding house again.

* * *

Stella looked over to Miles. "Did we do this?" She asked in a soft voice.

Miles shook his head. "I don't think it has anything to do with us. But I can't help but feel bad, for Arnold. I had high hopes for them." He looked to the stairs. "Come on, I think we should go see Arnold."

Stella nodded, moving to the stairs and climbing them first, hearing Miles following her. She paused at the door to Arnold's room.

"Arnold?" She asked, knocking softly as Miles stopped beside her. "Honey?"

"I'm fine, mom." Arnold's voice came through the door, a twinge of anger seeping through his words.

"Can we come in, Arnold?" Miles was the next to speak, his voice calm despite him being worried.

"I'm not in the mood for company, dad." Arnold said through the door. "Can you and mom please, just go? I appreciate it, but I'll be okay."

Miles and Stella looked at one another, their worried and pained eyes connecting with one another. Arnold had never pushed them away, not since they had come back home some years ago. It stung, but they nodded to one another.

"Of course, Arnold. We'll be here, if you need us." Stella's voice was shakey now, like she was trying to keep her own emotions held back.

"See you in the morning, Arnold." Miles' voice was one of defeat, despite his understanding of Arnold's feelings and need for space. He gently pulled Stella away from the door, guiding her down the hall comfortingly to their room. They had reassured one another that this was for the best, taking with one another about how to best help Arnold.

It was late when they decided to just be there for him, help him through it.

* * *

Helga, meanwhile, stomped home. She unlocked the door to her house, finding her mother passed out on the couch, her flask in her hand, as she snored.

"Stupid mom.." Helga muttered, walking over and taking the flask from her hand and setting it on the table. She then covered her mother with a blanket before grabbing the flask and walking it over to sink and dumping out whatever was left in it as the water ran.

"Stupid Arnold.. 'just stay here and wallow!' ha!"

She rinsed the sink and dropped the flask in the trash. She had done this too many times to count, and now with Bob and her mother divorced, and Arnold and her now over, Helga needed to focus on something else. Her angry expression turned to her mother, passed out on the couch, waiting for her despite being drunk. Maybe she could focus on something else, and get better at the same time, she figured, her expression softening. She would help her mother, gain that mother-daughter bond she always wanted, and fix herself in the process. It was going to be hard, she knew, but she was Helga freakin' Pataki. She could do anything she wanted.

* * *

Arnold sighed, sitting on his bed as he shifted his gaze from the wall to the skylight. He had to leave soon, so why not go now?

He got off of the bed, grabbing his scarf and wrapped it loosely on his neck before slipping on his boots and grabbing his backpack. He quietly left his room, made his way down stairs and left through the front door. He walked down the stoop, pausing to look up at the boarding house with a bittersweet smile, and then walking down the road to catch a cab for a ride to the airport.

* * *

Stella watched her son, from the top of the stairs, as he walked out the door. She smiled softly, as the door closed behind her. A gentle bump on her leg caught her attention, making her look down to see a gentle faced pig who oinked softly, as though asking what was wrong with her and where was Arnold going?

"Hello Abner." She smiled, kneeling down to look at the pig, the old wedding gift from the Green Eyes. "Arnold is going away for a while. I don't know when he'll be back, but I hope he'll be safe."

"So he did leave, didn't he?" Came the voice of her husband, who had left their room in search of his wife. He was looking down at his wfie and the resident pig.

Stella nodded. "Unfortunatley. But, it was to be expected."

A soft smile came to Miles' lips, "that's our boy." He looked back down the hall to Arnold's now deserted room. _Be safe, champ_.


	2. Reforming - Helga

Fandom: Hey Arnold!

Story Type: One Shot/Mini-Series Prelude

Summary: The morning after her fight with Arnold, Helga tries to help her mother straight away by explaining why she emptied out the flask her mother used and threw out for her, until she realizes that it's going to be an uphill battle fighting to save her mother from her addiction.

Character(s): Helga, Miriam

Others: (mentioned) Bob, (mentioned) Olga, Gerald

Genre(s): Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: High T/Not for those under 18 nor those who are triggered from physical abuse or alcoholism.

Warnings: mentions alcoholism, brief instances of physical abuse, swearing

Note: Follows the events of Fighting and Reforming.

* * *

 _She would help her mother, gain that mother-daughter bond she always wanted, and fix herself in the process. It was going to be hard, she knew, but she was Helga freakin' Pataki. She could do anything she wanted._

Helga woke up early the next morning, she hadn't slept well anyway what with her tossing and turning in her sleep. She freshened up for the day before going down into the kitchen. She found her mother searching through the cabinet, muttering in a frenzy.

"Hey mom." Helga tilted her head, watching her mother's frantic searching.

"Where is it!?" Was the response she got from her mother, who had turned around to face her, instead of the common look of defeat on her face, it was a look of crazed anger. "What did you do with it!?"

"Oh, your flask?" Helga asked in return, calmness in her voice. "I emptied it and threw it out."

"You what?!" She snapped, angrier than before.

Helga didn't move from her spot. "You need to stop, mom. Your 53 years old. So what if dad left? You need to move on. Your killing yourself with all of this drinking."

Miriam glared at her. "Why is it any of your business what I do?"

"Because I care about you, mom!" Helga yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Because your the only parent whose shown any amount of attention to me and I don't want you watch you drink yourself to death!"

Miriam had an uncomprehinsible look on her face as she walked over to Helga. The next thing happened too soon for Helga to react, only feeling a sharp stinging on her face, and her mother's hand in the post-strike position.

"You little bitch!" Miriam didn't give Helga much time to recover because she shoved her against the wall, hitting her head.

Helga cried out, pushing her mother away before scrambling out of the room, standing up and running up the stairs to her room. What should she do? Call the cops? No, they wouldn't help. They would only make the situation worse. She'd just wait it out, the banging on her door and angry shouts that started didn't rattle her even as she gripped the doorknob to prevent her mother from coming into her room.

After what seemed like an eternity, the banging and shouts stopped. Helga waited before she cautiously opened the door, her mother was slumped against the door, exhausted. Helga sighed, in both exhaustion and relief, this wasn't going to be easy. She lifted her mother up, an arm on her shoulders, and walked her to her room. She couldn't do this without outside help, she told herself as she set her mother on her bed. Football Head wasn't going to be of any, so she had to look for help within Hillview. This dirty, ratty old town was all that she had to help and she would take it.

"Olga?" It was later in the afternoon, the dammed rainy afternoon, and Helga had gone out to get groceries and household amenities. This is when it seemed Miriam decided to wake up.

"No mom, it's me, Helga." Helga said, her voice strained as she was carrying a bag of vegetables by the handles in her teeth while her arms were weighed down with other bags.

There was no response, but Helga wasn't bothered. She was used to it, her mother never remembered her and considering earlier she wouldn't blame her mother. She set the bags on the kitchen table, it an all other surfaces being cleaned before she left to get food. She began to put the food away, the vegetables and a few select meats went into the fridge. The rest went into the freezer. Dry food went into the cupboards, other amenities went in the bathroom and the cabinet under the kitchen sink.

"You've outdone yourself, Helga." She complimented herself, setting the paper bags she used in a pile to save as packing paper to wrap something in or to use again when she went shopping another time.

As she finished making lunch, a simple dish of rice and chicken with a side of vegetables, she heard movement coming into the kitchen over the rain. Helga didn't look up, portioning out the rice onto plates, not wanting to repeat earlier by doing something to set her mother off.

"Helga? What are you doing?" It was a soft tone that her mother had that surprised Helga, a scoop of rice hitting the ground as she turned to face her mother. The woman looked her age, white haired and wrinkled with tired eyes.

"Making lunch, we didn't exactly have breakfast this morning.." Helga turned back around, not seeing her mother's facial expression change from confusion to curiosity.

"Oh.. What's for lunch?" Miriam asked, deciding she was hungry as the food smelled delicious.

"Rice and chicken with a side of vegetables." Helga said, proud of herself.

"Oh.. Sounds amazing." Her mother said, before looking about the countertop, searching for wine. "Is there anything else to go with it? I don't see any wine."

Helga frowned, dropping a piece of chicken breast on a plate. She turned to her mother, "no, mom. There isn't any wine, we aren't doing that anymore."

Miriam frowned, looking at Helga's face. "It isn't complete without wine, Helga. How am I supposed to enjoy my lunch without wine?"

I dunno, maybe you should attempt to try? Helga thought for a moment, before saying, " well, the store was all out so I figured what's one meal without it?" She lied, hoping that her mother would buy it.

But her mother didn't, apparently she must have given her a facial tick to see or said something too quickly, because she started on her daughter. "You know that I can't enjoy my meals without something to drink, and yet you lie to me about it? You should be ashamed of yourself! Your sister Olga would never do this to me!"

"Does Olga know that you drink? Huh? Where is she now? If she's so much better than me, why isn't she here helping you!" Helga started, angry. She wasn't going to back down this time.

"I never would have had to drink if you were never born! Olga is the best and most perfect example of what a daughter should be! You? You ruined everything from the moment you were born! Your father knew it, I could feel it, everyone knew it!" Miriam was angry, so enraged that this mistake would dare to not make her life easier on her.

"You know what? Fine! So what if I'm a mistake? You and dad weren't ever meant to be married for as long as you were! It's his fault, and yours, that your marriage fell apart the way it did! I don't care if Olga is the better daughter, I'm trying to save your life, mom!" Helga's eyes were burning as tears rose to the surface.

"I don't care about him, because he left! I don't care that neither of you showed me any form of attention when I was growing up! That dad told me to lie to my therapist when I was a kid! I just don't want you to die!" Helga fell to her knees, in tears. Why didn't her mother understand? None of that, her being a mistake, Olga being perfect, none of it mattered because she was the one that was trying to save her mother's life.

Miriam watched as Helga cried after her outburst, after saying that the past didn't matter and that her youngest was the one that was trying to save her life. And she decided that she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her other than her next drink, how could this discount Olga not understand that? She said nothing as she walked away.

Helga looked up just in time to see her mother leaving the kitchen, and regardless of the emotional pain this was causing her, she got up and chased her. She caught up to her as she left out the door, grabbing her wrist. "Mom! Please don't! Please!" Her eyes were wide, staring at her mother's face, she was reaching past her breaking point to reach her mother on some level.

"Let me go!" Miriam pulled away from Helga, her ears catching the distant rumbling of storm clouds. But that didn't matter. She needed her drink. It was all that was keeping her alive at this point, all that mattered. She walked down the steps as it began to rain harder, the cold and wet biting her bare upper arms as she walked down the sidewalk. She ignored the footsteps chasing after her, as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Helga threw all self preservation away and chased her mother, wanting to get her inside before she made herself sick. "Mom! Come on, can't we talk about this please?" Her mother didn't seem to hear her, and when she grabbed her hand, a shove is all she got in return. "Mom, please.." Helga's eyes were wide in fear as lightning was seen lighting up the clouds and thunder boomed above their heads.

Miriam turned to Helga, a deep set frown on her face, "no. We can't talk about this, we won't talk about this, I never want to see you again! You've ruined my life for long enough and I am tired of it! Leave me alone!" She turned back around, leaving a stunned Helga in her wake as she continued to walk, only to be struck hard by something. Her vision vaguely registering a bike's wheel turning that she could see as her view of the world faded.

"Mom!" Helga ran to her mother, kneeling beside her and pulling her head into her lap. Through tear filled eyes, she saw her mother was unconscious. Her eyebrows lowered in anger, turning to see Gerald getting up while gritting his teeth. "What the heck was that, Geraldine!?"

"I lost control ah my bike." Gerald said, gripping his arm tenderly. He looked panicked when he saw Miriam. "Is she okay?"

"Do I look like a doctor!" Helga asked, realizing that Gerald was hurt as well. "You okay?"

"Yeah, ain't nothing a few band aid's wouldn't fix." Gerald said, ignoring the feeling of blood rushing down his sleeve to his hand.

"I saw what happened!" It was a shop keeper that Helga didn't bother to remember the name of who came rushing out, frantically onto the scene. "I called for ambulance, they'll be here soon!" It was a man, Helga realized.

"Thanks man." Gerald said when Helga didn't say anything, seeing her tenderly run her fingers through her mother's hair. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two, be it good or bad, to have Helga this tore up about her mother. Granted he didn't remember much about her from their time in Hillview, it was probably bad. He looked up when he heard sirens, thank goodness the ambulance was here.

After that a flurry of questions had been asked, Helga explaining that her mother was a recovering alcoholic and Gerald saying he knew nothing about that, he was only riding his bike when the storm started coming down as the ambulance made it's way to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey.." It was Gerald, his arm bandaged and in a sling, his other one holding a carrying tray of two cups filled with hot chocolate.

"Hi.." Helga took one of the cups, not paying him any mind afterwards.

"Any word?" Gerald asked, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Not one." Helga said as she took a small sip.

"I'm sorry." Gerald said, staring into his cup.

"It was coincidence." Helga said, trying to brush him off.

"Nah, we both know it wasn't that." Gerald said, looking at Helga as she took another sip. "What happened? Why were you both out in the rain?"

"I was trying to get my mom to stop drinking, she wasn't interested in it, and that's why we were out in the rain. I should thank you."

"For what?" Gerald asked, cupping his cocoa in his hands.

"For stopping her before she could take another drink." Helga said. "Maybe this will help her from going back to that stuff."

"Oh, your welcome.. I guess.." Gerald said, looking at his cocoa.

They both lapsed into silence. Both waiting, sitting there side by side, hoping Miriam was going to be okay.


End file.
